


Dancin Thru The Dark

by GayestMaidenOfThemAll



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestMaidenOfThemAll/pseuds/GayestMaidenOfThemAll
Summary: Stu and y/n are announced as prom king and queen/king. But Stu hadn't seen y/n all night. Will he finally get the chance to tell them how he feels?
Relationships: Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Dancin Thru The Dark

"And now the prom king and queen/king! Stu Macher and y/n!" Cheering roared through the gym, half the school had voted for these two so that they would finally get together. You and Stu were the best of friends, two peas in a pod. You two were always up to something, where it'd be a prank or just disturbing class, you'd always cause a disturbance.  
And that's why it was so important that you were here, so that the others would finally but a stop to the constant pinning between you two and you'd get together. But unfortunately for Stu and everyone else, you hadn't shown up all night. The first dance started to play and Stu's heart started to break, but then,  
_I knew a girl and she use to say, she would give me the world someday,  
I went to hold her but she turned away and left me dancin thru the dark. _  
"Holy shit" Stu said when he saw you. You looked beautiful/handsome. He was in awe. He couldn't believe you were here.  
_Its cold on the street tonight,  
Wont you hold onto me tonight,  
Its cold on the street tonight but I can make you feel the suns still shinning. _  
You walked up to him.  
"May I have this dance?" You asked with a smile, holding your hand out to him. He took it silently, a large smile breaking out on his face. You moved to the center of the circle, your hand in his, and started to slow dance to the song playing over the speakers.  
_So what you gonna do when the lights go down, what you gonna do when the wheel turns round, what you gonna do when you hit the ground and your dancing thru the dark._  
"I love you Stu Macher." You said looking deep into his eyes, his forehead pressed against yours.  
"I love you too y/n" Stu said.  
"I love you so much y/n" he said, looking like he might cry, a wide grin on his face.  
_Dancing on your own just don't seem right to me, but If you want to be alone you've got the right to be, I remember when you held on tight to me, dancin thru the dark._  
You leaned forward and kissed him as the last lyrics of the song played overhead and the crowd cheered. You both smiled into the kiss, pulling away and looking into each other's eyes.  
"I love you so much too Stu."  
_Dancing thru the dark, dancing thru the dark._

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is Dancin Thru The Dark by Con O'Neill


End file.
